Di NO a esto
by Srta.Diethel
Summary: [Happy KiKasa Day!] No, no. No. Kasamatsu sabía que era su obligación parar tan descabellada situación. Por el equipo, por su relación con Kise, porque aún no estaba seguro de que sentía acerca de su Ace. No obstante, los besos calientes de Kise, llenos de pasión y cariño le impedían seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.


**Di que NO a esto.**

Kasamatsu sintió la boca de Kise muy cerca de la suya, poniéndolo tan nervioso que comenzó a ver borroso. Su kohai lo tomó fuerte de la cadera, atrayéndolo a él por completo. En ese instante Yukio pasó de sentir sólo los labios de Kise, algo se metió dentro de su boca haciendo una inspección acelerada por toda ella. Se sintió mareado, sin aire. Quería apartarlo, quería patear de todas las formas a Ryota y también quería—

Oh, mierda. ¿Qué demonios quería?

—Senpai, mueve tu lengua. —ordenó Kise, bajando sus manos a sus glúteos, masajeándolos por encima del uniforme de Kaijou. Kasamatsu pasó saliva, trabándose con otro beso al quererle reprochar a Kise.

—N-No…, Ki—intentó cerrar la boca, causando una leve mordida en la lengua de Kise. Sus manos palparon el pecho del rubio, empujándolo hacía atrás, buscando su espacio. Que dejara de tocarlo.

Ryota aprovechó a pasar un brazo alrededor de su cintura, para no despegarse de su lado. Atrayéndolo a donde su Senpai quisiera lanzarlo. Yukio notó al rubio, lleno de júbilo y con lujuria impregnada en sus ojos color miel. Si su equipo o los chicos de Teiko pudiera verlo, dirían que estaba en la zona.

 _Su equipo_.

—B-Basta, Kise. —reprendió con la lengua trabada. Sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba, que los labios se hacían agua al sólo mirar los propios de Kise.

— ¿Basta con _qué_? —Kise se acercó de nuevo a él, despacito, olfateando su cuello. Yukio sintió que su respiración se volvía mucho más pesada y el cuarto comenzaba a soltar chispas de electricidad dentro.

El capitán siempre correcto de Kaijou quiso tomar la palabra de nuevo, sólo que la mano entrometida de Kise metiéndose dentro del short de Kasamatsu le saco un sonido muy parecido a un gemido.

—Si apenas vamos comenzando, _Senpai_. —remarcó la palabra con una voz gruesa, prendiendo de mil maneras todas las chispas que antes Kasamatsu sintió.

Una sonrisa se impregno en la cara de Ryota al no recibir una respuesta. Kasamatsu Yukio estaba por completo a su merced en ese momento. No tardó ni un minuto en tomar posesión de sus labios de nuevo, esta vez de una manera más descarada y bruta, arrancándole un quejido a su capitán. Él hizo un vano intento de seguirle el ritmo. Kise estaba al tanto que sería toda una primera vez y encontró que eso lograba encenderlo mucho más.

Él había mirado desde antes a su superior con ojos llenos de ansiedad. Todo ese orgullo que portaba en la cancha y su persona no hacían otra cosa más que atraerlo por completo a él. Tenía una enorme sed que no podía ser saciada por otra boca que no fuera la de Kasamatsu Yukio.

Con su mano adentrada bajo por todo el muslo de Kasamatsu, acariciándolo sin piedad. Por las dos piernas, alternando sus manos para tantear con suavidad su culo. Ryota soltó un gemido al sentir la erección de Kasamatsu pegar con la propia, el mayor aún sin poder reaccionar muy bien, lo miró nervioso.

—Ya sabes que hacer, _Senpai._ —dijo con burla. Yukio puso una mirada agria que alertó a Kise. Sería mejor dejar de lado su arrogancia o de lo contrario todo acabaría en un instante y no de la forma que él deseaba.

—Sólo hasta aquí, Kise. —murmuró él intentando recuperar el aire. Ryota lo miró sin llegar a comprender a que se refería. —No iremos más lejos.

El modelo se quedó en blanco. No, por supuesto que no acabaría ahí. Sin responder empujó su pelvis hacía él, logrando un jadeo ardiente; Yukio cerró los ojos, intentando en vano que su mente recapacitara. Sobraba decir que Kise no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

Mordió su cuello con fuerza, arrancándole un quejido. Dejándole una marca potente. Antes que Kasamatsu pudiera darse cuenta de sus intenciones, lamió de la base del cuello hasta su oreja, mordisqueando juguetonamente el lóbulo de ella. Sintió a su superior hacerse pequeño, cohibiéndose por el acto. Sacando las manos de su ropa, tomó ambas piernas para subirlas en su cintura; Kasamatsu se dejó hacer, poniendo las manos alrededor del cuello de Kise, ayudándolo a sostener un poco su peso. No tardó mucho en desvanecerse a causa de un golpeteó constante en su trasero, provocando que todo su cuerpo se dedicara a abrazar al chico de primer año.

—Quiero ver tu rostro, Kasamatsu. —dijo Kise, abrazándolo de nuevo con un brazo en la cadera, tomando con la mano contraria la cara del moreno. Sus ojos brillaban detrás del vidrio que amenazaba con romperse.

—U-Usa honoríficos, idiota. —regañó incluso en esa situación. Ryota hizo una mueca, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta en la situación que se encontraba? ¡Lo tenía a su total merced! ¿Y aún quería darle un poco de ordenes?

—Oblígame, Yu-ki-o. —sonrió llenó de sorna. Un enorme sonrojo se apodero de la cara de Kasamatsu, queriendo golpearlo se removió con fuerza, sólo que la fuerza que Kise ponía de igual manera provoco que ambos cayeran sobre el frío suelo. La espalda de Yukio recibiendo todo el golpe.

Los ojos de su capitán mostraron irá. —Muévete de encima, Kise. —ordenó, empujándolo por el pecho. Ryota tomó sus manos, besándolas con suavidad. — ¡No me jodas, idiota!

Dios, ¿por qué su sentido de lo correcto había regresado justo ahora?

—Senpai. —murmuró bajo, inclinándose hacía él. Yukio se tensó debajo suyo, recio a no querer volver a lo de antes. —Por favor.

—No. —cortó él intentando levantarse. —Mi equipo…

Kise aprovechó su descuido para volverlo a besar, esta vez más lento, saboreando poco a poco sus labios. Dando una mordida suave cada vez que se despegaba de él, sumergiendo a Kasamatsu en un mar de sentimientos. Puso una mano detrás de su nuca, atrayéndolo más a él. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, apresándolas con las suyas, su otra mano abrazaba con fuerza la mano de Yukio que aún tenía los dedos abiertos. Aún tenía conciencia dentro de él.

Lentamente sintió que los dedos se contraían para apretar su mano. Formo una sonrisa mental en su rostro, abriéndose con sutileza paso entre la boca de Kasamatsu. Buscando la lengua contraria para poder jugar con ella, acariciándola con cariño, tocándola de forma lasciva. Yukio no pudo darse cuenta de en que momento Kise logró acostarlo en el suelo, pasando de su boca a su cuello, pasándole pequeños besitos por todo el.

 _Tenía que decir NO a eso._ Aventar a Kise a un lado y salir corriendo si era necesario para que no volviera atraparlo en sus redes. Pero mientras su mente le decía NO, su cuerpo le decía SÍ.

Besos en otra parte fueron los que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Kise besaba su pecho y abdomen por todos lados; mordiendo con sus labios, intentando dejar marcas. Yukio abrió la boca para detenerlo, más Ryota pareció predecirlo y tocó su pene por encima de la ropa sin ninguna consideración.

—K-Kise…no.

—Tranquilo, Sen-pai. —jugueteó con su lengua pasándola sugestivamente por sus labios. La boca de su superior quedo seca.

De forma rápida Kise sacó el short junto con los bóxer de Kasamatsu, sacando su erección a medio despertar -gracias a la caída- reaccionando de nuevo a sus estimulaciones. Yukio pasó saliva, mirando apenado como el rubio la tomaba entre sus manos, sumergiéndola en su boca poco a poco. Una oleada de placer invadió todos los sentidos de Kasamatsu Yukio; haciéndolo mirar estrellas en el techo griseo del cuarto. Poco se dio cuenta de que sus suspiros y gemidos ya inundaban todo el lugar.

Ryota pasaba sin moderación su lengua de arriba abajo, jugueteando con la punta, dándole besos mojados. Su capitán lo agarro del cabello, halándolo. Kise soltó un quejido al sentir el tirón, pero lo dejo olvidado al ver la cara de su superior, llena de puro placer; ojos lagrimosos, cara roja, el sudor recorriendo desde su cara hasta su abdomen. Sonrió tontamente sin poderlo evitar, frotando sus piernas al ritmo que llevaba en la boca.

Sintió el líquido pre-seminal en su boca, en un sabor medio raro. Faltaba todavía para que Yukio se viniera. Así que paro la felación lentamente, torturando al número cuatro, de la misma manera torturándose así mismo pues lo que menos quería en ese instante era ser gentil con él. Deseaba destrozarlo, hacerlo rogar y que a través de ello pudiera engancharse a él.

Tal vez su Senpai no lo notara, pero en lo que respectaba a Kise Ryota, estaba enamorado de él.

Volvió a tomar su boca, posesivo, mordisqueando sus labios. En el pecho de Yukio una mano indiscreta jugaba con sus pezones, pellizcándolos. Un gemido ahogado dejó escapar en su boca. Ryota guio la mano del mayor a su propia masculinidad, consiguiendo que él enfocara su mirada en él.

 _No, no. No._

Kasamatsu sabía que era su obligación parar tan descabellada situación. Por el equipo, por su relación con Kise, porque aún no estaba seguro de que sentía acerca de su Ace. No obstante, los besos calientes de Kise, llenos de pasión y cariño le impedían seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos. Miraba estrellas con cada beso y caricia que le daba. Sentía calor en su estómago cada que sus ojos cristalizados en deseo se cruzaban.

—K-Kise…

—Tranquilo, Senpai. —dio un corto besito en sus labios, regalándole una sonrisa tímida.

Se separó un poco de él, Kasamatsu se hizo para adelante intentando tomar su brazo. Sin embargo, lejos de lo que creía Yukio, Kise sólo se sacó la playera de encima, mostrando su pecho desnudo, con gotas de sudor recorriéndolo. Lo hizo tragar duro.

 _No, no. Yukio di no a esto._

Su mente tardó en procesar, mirando a su _kohai_ ahora del todo desnudo, exponiéndose delante de él.

— ¿Se quedará entonces, Kasamatsu- _senpai_? —dijo con un tono que era similar a una pregunta al mismo tiempo que una orden.

El cuerpo de Kise se inclinó de nuevo a él, presionando ambos miembros. El de Kasamatsu todavía escondido entre su ropa interior. Se besaron de nuevo, con los nervios a flor de piel, esperando la respuesta de sólo uno de ellos. La situación era demasiado irremediable para pararla, a Yukio le gustaba como Kise lo tocaba, queriendo conocer cada rincón de su piel, anhelando marcarla como propia.

Su boca sobre la suya le rogaba decir _SÍ_. Sus manos bajando de nuevo a su pene, liberándolo de la presión de su ropa, sus ojos que parecían añorarlo desde bastante tiempo atrás le decretaban quedarse.

Su última oportunidad de recapacitar era en ese momento. Podría aventarlo, levantar toda su ropa e irse de ahí. No tocar el tema nunca más.

 _¿Cómo podría decirle NO a eso?_

Un abrazo que lo fundió en el cuerpo del otro fue suficiente para volver a nublar su mente. Descartando su plan de huida cuando Kise comenzó un vaivén con sus caderas, restregándose más a él.

Ya no tenía lugar a donde escapar.

Kasamatsu palpó la cara del modelo, logrando que lo mirara. Kise por un segundo pensó que iba a detenerlo de verdad esta vez, no fue así, ahora con todo el apetito que era capaz de soportar el cuerpo de su capitán, lo beso desenfrenado.

 _Nadie necesitaba saber…_

No necesito otra respuesta. Siguiendo con los besos, Kise incorporo un poco su cuerpo, sentándose en el suelo, levantando las piernas de Kasamatsu sobre las propias, logrando que rodeara sus caderas. Como estimulo comenzó a masturbarlo con la mano, metiéndole al mismo tiempo dos dedos en la boca. Kasamatsu abajo suyo los lamió de forma apresurada, pegando mucho más su trasero al miembro de Kise, frotándose contra él.

Luego de que los dedos estuvieron completamente mojados, tanteo primero con uno la entrada de su superior. El pareció apenas reparar en la intromisión por el placer que comenzó a embriagar todo su ser. Ryota se mordió los labios, desconcentrándose en su acto, tomó su propio miembro y comenzó a frotarlo con el de Kasamatsu, intentando lubricar ambos. Metió otro dedo más, atrayendo los ojos de Yukio a él, parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Ambas respiraciones agitadas se sentían pesadas. Ya no había necedad de palabras en aquello. Los dos con sólo mirarse sabían que estarían conectados para siempre.

Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, sin desatender a ambos. Kasamatsu con un poco de esfuerzo se incorporó entre sus codos, después se abrazó de Kise, logrando quedar ambos sentados en el suelo.

Su cuerpo le estaba gritando un _SÍ_.

Yukio dio un levantamiento de caderas, Kise aprovechó aquello para volver a lamer y besar su pecho, logrando un estremecimiento. El número siete de Kaijou pudo ambas manos sobre las caderas de su pareja, guiándolo lentamente hacia abajo, mientras su capitán se abría paso poco a poco entre su trasero y el pene contrario. Jadeó al sentir la punta, gimió al sentirse abrirse. El dolor era insoportable, pero Kise sostenía en un firme agarre sus caderas, impidiéndole volverse a levantar.

—K-Ki…

—Más despacio, Senpai. —murmuró con una mueca, Yukio era demasiado estrecho y tal vez aún no tenían la preparación necesaria por lo que dolía más.

Kasamatsu se levantó de nuevo, tomando aire para darse valor de volverse a sentar. Él era un hombre, por su orgullo que soportaría esto. Se dejó caer con un movimiento sensual de caderas, que quizás no fue planeado, pero prendió de más a Kise. Este se acercó al cuello de Yukio mordiendo suavecito, incitándolo a continuar.

La mitad ya estaba adentro. Kasamatsu comenzó a moverse pausado, sin llegar al aburrimiento, el vaivén deleitaba a ambos. Mientras uno sentía algo invadirlo, el otro podía percibir la presión sobre su miembro, logrando excitarlos mucho más.

De pronto ya no importo el dolor, los dos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo del otro. Yukio aferrado a los hombros de Kise correspondiendo el intenso beso del rubio, mientras que su culo absorbía de forma morbosa el pene de Ryota. Los sonidos se hicieron más sucios, mojados. Los gemidos de ambos entre besos, sus suspiros ante cada desliz que se daban. Mordidas que al día siguiente dejarían sin duda marcas que serían reclamadas por los demás.

Aunque eso hoy no importaba. Los demás ya no estaban en la mente de ambos. Sólo ellos dos, en una burbuja caliente que ya no tardaría mucho en explotar.

Kise acostó de nuevo a Kasamatsu en el suelo, dándose una mejor posición para penetrarlo mejor. Con ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de su superior empujó sin consideración dentro de él, tocando a fin el punto sensible que derritió por completo a Kasamatsu en sus brazos. Gimió tan fuerte que resonó por todo el almacén, rebotando en las paredes, regresando a los oídos de Ryota como una mayor incitación. Yukio no se daba cuenta de nuevo que sólo conseguía que quisiera destrozarlo.

—Yu…Yukio. —gruñó él, manteniendo una embestida con agarre firme en sus caderas.

El semen comenzó a salir del pene de Kasamatsu, la llegada ya no se podía posponer más. Era hora de acabar con su enjambre de lujuria. La respiración entrecortada de Kasamatsu le avisó que había terminado e intentaba volver a hacer funcionar su mente, y antes de que eso llegará, él tendría que correrse también.

Empujó de nuevo más fuerte, haciéndolo gemir, estaba cansado, lo sabía. Pero no podía detenerse, no todavía. Embistió una y otra vez, Kasamatsu se contrajo con placer y dolor, apretó con sus manos los hombros de Kise, arañando su espalda. Ryota se irguió, gimiendo con fuerza al soltar su propio semen dentro de su capitán.

Kise salió de Kasamatsu, recostándose en el suelo, intentando regularizar su respiración. El cuarto aún estaba caliente así que el frío piso le cayó muy bien a su cuerpo desnudo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirar al otro, pensando en todas las consecuencias que lo que acababan de hacer traería.

Sólo comenzaron a vestirse con el uniforme deshecho en el suelo.

Ryota agachó la mirada una vez vestido, Kasamatsu sentado al lado de él parecía tener un momento incomodo con su trasero por lo que mejor decidió acostarse boca arriba en una colchoneta. Era la primera vez de su superior, en todos los sentidos, besos, caricias, chupetones, sexo. Así que en cierta forma comprendía que no supiera que decir, aun así, rogaba por que dijera algo lo más rápido que se pudiera.

—Senpai…—llamó al fin cuando supo que Yukio no diría nada. Los ojos firmes de su superior vagaron a él, con las mejillas sonrojadas. —N-No pienso disculparme por esto. —aclaró bajando la cara.

—Eh…—una venita creció en la cara de Kasamatsu, molesto con el menor.

—Es sólo que Senpai… yo…—tragó saliva, nervioso de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Yukio se preguntó dentro de sí como alguien podía tener dos caras. Una faceta sexy e inhumana de puro deseo y otra tan adorable que daban ganas de abrazarlo. —E-Estoy enamorado de usted.

 _Vete, Kasamatsu, vete._

Su mente se quedó en blanco, sin procesar la confesión de Kise.

—Yo…

—No tienes que corresponder mis sentimientos. —se apresuró a aclarar, acercándose a él. —Está bien, si tenemos esta clase de relación.

—Kise…

Ryota tomó la cara de Kasamatsu entre sus manos, besándolo de nuevo. Yukio correspondió el beso casi por inercia, buscando un poco más de contacto aun cuando Kise se separó de él. El moreno se sintió perdido entre el esplendor del rubio, es decir, sabía que era muy guapo, pero… por alguna razón ahora se sentía maravillado y un poco cohibido ante él.

Kise lo abrazó, y al sentir como Kasamatsu le correspondía, no pudo evitar formar lentamente una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

* * *

 **Cosas de las que me avergüenzo, escribir este Fanfiction con la canción "Despacito" sonando a todo volumen en mis audífonos gigantes. Y Say No To This de Hamilton, pero esa es hermosa así que no tengo problema con ella.**

 **¡Feliz KiKasa Day! Aunque un poco atrasado de mi parte…**

 **Con cariño,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


End file.
